


high school sweethearts

by 27dis



Series: SamBucky Bingo [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Kinda, M/M, POV Outsider, Pranks and Practical Jokes, lots of profanities/cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis
Summary: Sam and Bucky. Two of the most famous students in the S.H.I.E.L.D. High School. Had mutual friends between them. Rumored to be Prom Kings. Was shipped even by the teachers. Usually always beside each other like a glue. Yet they always argued, or bantered, same thing.Or;Five snippets of Sam and Bucky's relationship in the eyes of other students and lots of it after they got together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597849
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	high school sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> For StarSpangledBingo 2020 and SamBuckyBingo.  
> Square filled in SSB2020: Friends to Lovers  
> Square filled in SBB: High School AU  
> Check [my SSB2020 card](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/ddvuxv7-69207adb-1176-4815-8137-2b9644a5e04b.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2Q3NTU0ZmNiLTU3M2EtNDc1Yy05NjAxLWVmOWNmZGMyNWFmM1wvZGR2dXh2Ny02OTIwN2FkYi0xMTc2LTQ4MTUtODEzNy0yYjk2NDRhNWUwNGIuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.OHpWCEOtYK7h5tz17n5CNg5nZBOfb5cJ1YXrwhm0RdQ) and [my SBB card](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/ddvuxv1-d61786c4-d541-44d7-b9ac-2486273399af.jpg/v1/fill/w_803,h_995,q_70,strp/sbbingo1_1_by_irinaakiya_ddvuxv1-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTU4NyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2Q3NTU0ZmNiLTU3M2EtNDc1Yy05NjAxLWVmOWNmZGMyNWFmM1wvZGR2dXh2MS1kNjE3ODZjNC1kNTQxLTQ0ZDctYjlhYy0yNDg2MjczMzk5YWYuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.U1gmQZSL6Zk3zFI6_-5LYH4N79OZ2eKx9N3x8St9CXQ) here!
> 
> I feel like my usual writing style just went away completely when I started writing this because it just feels so different writing it than my other fics. I still hope you guys will enjoy it. ;;;
> 
> To clear up a bit, in case you get confused while reading, Sam is a so-called social ‘worker’ while Bucky is a baseball player. And, no, I had no idea there is a song called high school sweethearts until my sister told me about it when I was editing the header.
> 
> This is heavily inspired by; [this insta post](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8HmbUDlH_O/?igshid=1liu5rpdw36pw), [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6xedKQFI0_/?igshid=1m266c5ulfr2b), [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/B56BOK5FbBs/?igshid=muk26uv67xz6), [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1HFentI9LY/?igshid=efoavn0ycscr), and [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3Pl4t8o_Y2/?igshid=1j0j2qhkkm93r). I know they are also inspired by text posts from tumblr or twitter, but I can’t find the original. If you recognize them, please let me know!

“What the _fuck_ , Barnes?"

Sam’s voice boomed through the hallways, making the students there turned their head to the two: Sam and Bucky. Two of the most famous students in the SHIELD High School. Had mutual friends between them. Rumored to be Prom Kings. Was shipped even by the teachers. Usually always beside each other like a glue. Yet they always argued, or bantered, same thing.

“Are you really sure they are friends?” Peter asked to his friends, whispering, for the hundredth time that semester.

Scott shrugged. “Well, Sam told me they are. Sometimes when he was in a surprisingly good mood, he will say they aren’t.”

“Steve said that he and the Avengers group are the only thing keeping them friends right now,” Wanda chimed in from beside Peter. “But I think that they are just trying to hide the fact that they are dating or at least like each other.”

Pietro, still struggling with his locker, furrowed his eyebrows, but not looking at them. “That’s weird.”

Wanda hummed, showing agreement. The group turned their head back to the duo, who was chatting.

Well, chatting was an understatement.

“Is this your ratio or Steve’s?” Sam grumbled, shoving a plastic bag full of what seemed like energy bar to Bucky, who was still grinning and pretending not to care.

“It’s not like we named our ratio. I don’t know.” Bucky opened his locker’s door anyway, grabbing the bag from Sam to put it inside. Their volume of speaking had decreased and only a few people near them—meaning Scott, Peter, Wanda, and Pietro—that could hear them.

“But only you who would throw all of them inside my bag, that is full of important plans and documents for the social activities by the way, and hoping that I would give them to you back,” Sam rolled his eyes, taking a step back then started to walk away.

“Expect, huh? But you already gave me—” 

Suddenly, Scott jumped in surprise because Bucky just ran past him while yelling, “Samuel Thomas Wilson! What the fuck is this?”

The group heard an evil laugh coming from behind them, a smack of something hitting the ground, and then two people running.

They stared at the blocks of lego scattered around the floor in the hallway—with a plastic bag near them, making some of the students who just passed confused. Before one of them could comment about it, Sam and Bucky ran past them again, the one laughing with an extreme excited vibe about it while the other one chasing them furiously.

The pair passed Miss Hill, a teacher who was known by her strictness and her no-nonsense attitude.

“Wilson. Barnes.”

“Sorry, Miss! I have to safe my life first!”

“Sorry, Miss! Sam started this!”

It was fortunate that the two of them was her favorite students after Steve Rogers, their mutual friend.

Scott, Peter, Wanda, and Pietro hadn’t even come up with a reaction when a few students past them. It was the Guardians group.

“I never realize that Sam can outrun Barnes since he was in the baseball team,” commented the another Peter, Peter Quill. Her girlfriend just shook her head seeing the duo, not saying anything.

The quartet were left with amusement in the hallway.

“Are you sure they are _seniors_?”

“That, I’m not.”

“I concur.”

* * *

“Hey, hey, Sam.”

It was a whisper in between this very noisy room and this two people were already whispering the whole time before. It wasn’t like Strange was listening to them. It was just that Strange was in an unlucky position to sit on their’s back. The pair wasn’t even interested in the whole chaos that the class had started since the teacher announced that she had a ‘really important business’ and had to go.

“Again? Who are you sending these for, dude?” Despite his protest, he still looked at the camera decent enough for Bucky to take a picture. “Okay, what’s that filter? That’s so weird.”

“It’s a cat filter,” Bucky answered, still looking at his phone. After a few touches to the photo, he showed it to Sam briefly before pulling his phone again.

“Seriously, who are you sending those to?”

Bucky shrugged. “Not much, just my sister.”

It’s been a whole fifteen minutes of Bucky trying filters on Sam. Strange occasionally rolled his eyes at some of the cheesy ones and had to laugh quietly at the funny ones. He had busied himself texting with Wong, and basically just gossiping about the two, Sam and Bucky.

Not really gossips, but still.

_I don’t know_

_It seems like they pretty much hate each other_

_They can’t tolerate each other_

_And yet they are so civil in Spanish free times_

_Like their energy to tease each other is gone_

_I hope that’s what they would do in physics_

_Turns out that maybe physics is just boring_

_That they started to tease each other more in that class_

_Maybe_

_But on a serious note_

_I really think they like each other_

_They are really touchy if you pay attention_

_And they are in each others spaces a lot_

_Even in the hallway it seemed like they are glued_

_But_

_Have you heard of this morning event?_

_In the locker_

_No_

_What happened?_

_Some said that Sam prank Bucky with a bunch of legos_

_I don’t know how is that possible_

_But apperantly it is_

Strange shifted his attention to the pair in front of him. Legos? Really? _Children._

“Man, if you are really bored, play some cards.” Sam, magically, pulled a stack of card from his pocket, handing those to Bucky. Strange definitely didn’t miss the way Sam didn’t just tossed it to him. The man put the card in Bucky’s chest, almost like he was shoving it.

But he didn’t, and that was just another evidence to add to the files.

_I’m still sure they like each other_

_Sure, whatevs_

Not having anything to do again, Strange decided to hear on what are those two up to. “Yeah, like you want to play with me,” Bucky rolled his eyes, his hands going through the cards, slowly shuffling them. “You never play with this.”

“I don’t play.I just like playing with it.”

Bucky gave him a ridiculous look. Regardless, he fixed his posture, fully turning to Sam. “I have a trick.”

“Oh, now you have a trick,” Sam said, intrigued by the sudden proposition. “Okay, go on.”

“Pick a card,” Bucky instructed, offering Sam the stack. The latter took out a random one, looking at what the card was.

“Now,” Bucky smiled, mischievous—Strange may add, “pick fifty one!” He threw the stack in the air, making it fly and spread on top of both of them. Sam gaped at him, threw him a ridiculous look, speechless for a good amount of seconds.

When he did formed words, he smacked the one card on his hand uselessly to Bucky. “No way, I’m cleaning up that. You do it.”

Strange went back to his phone.

_I take back what I said_

_They are just a bunch of children_

_This whole time, Stephen_

_This whole time_

* * *

Being in the same class as two of the most famous rivals in the school was an interesting change from last year. In an art class nonetheless. Val did need some entertainment and she couldn’t find a better one.

Rogers, their other friends, was also in the art class, but different period. Val didn’t know about how Miss Hill arranged their schedule, but it seemed that the duo were always together.

“It seems like she knows about what is going on with her students,” Carol had said to her and Maria the other day with a serious face and a joking tone. Val had secretly agreed.

The two either had to get together or just be separated forever.

“You did give back my bag this morning.”

Val looked up from the tools next to her and found that Sam was leaning over Bucky to see his canvas. They were just a few space in front of her. The class was quiet enough that Val could hear them.

_There it was_ , she thought, _the leaning until we are only an inch apart_.

Sam looked away from the canvas to stare at Bucky ridiculously. “It’s legos, Buck!” He shook his head, picking some of the paint tube from Bucky’s table. “I’m taking these.”

“That’s mine,” Bucky frowned, remembering that he just bought the paint.

“That’s what friends are for. Borrowing.”

Val didn’t know how their convos were always off-topic, but as she had said before, they were pretty entertaining. She packed up his bag slowly, just to hear where this one was going.

It was Bucky’s turn to star at Sam ridiculously. “You don’t even like me.”

Sam turned the look. “Of course, I do.”

Bucky’s stare turned into something suspicious. “What’s one thing you like about me then?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Val really wanted to shake her head at the childishness in their tone. _Are they even seniors?_ Like her and Carol and Maria? It just seemed impossible.

“Joe,” Sam said easily, as if the name would ring any bell to Bucky. It even made Val’s eyebrows met in the center of her forehead.

“Who is Joe?”

Sam gave him a grin at the question, turning back to put the tubes he had stolen from Bucky to his supply bag. Sam gave him a glance.

“Joe mama.”

With that, he gave Bucky a final grin before hurrying out of the class and left the other man gaping.

Val shook her head this time, throwing her bag over her shoulder, and walking out of the room.

_Jokes these days. They’re not even funny._

* * *

“Are you sure to let Sam come to Bucky’s house after school?”

Bucky, the man in question, just look ridiculously at Steve. “Why not? It’s not that I am the one who arranged the pair in English class. And no fighting, I swear.”

Nat smiled, clearly looking too amused to Steve’s liking, while the blonde stared suspiciously at him.

“What?” Bucky asked Steve through a mouthful of his lunch. “Why? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I don’t know, you just seemed suspiciously calm with the idea of Sam visiting your house.”

“I’m not calm.”

“Yes, you are, and I’m not blind or blunt, like Steve,” Natasha chimed in, earning a dirty look from Steve. “You seems—” Natasha made an ambiguous hand gesture at Bucky. “—excited, actually.”

“Excited?” Bucky stared at her in mock-shock. He took a spoonful of his curry before saying, “I’m _not_.”

“That’s not the problem, I’m worried about,” Steve interrupted them before it turned into Bucky denying his ‘friendship’ with Sam as a real thing for two hours. “Are you really sure this is not going to turn into another stupid fight again?”

“I’m quite sure.”

Steve didn’t look convinced even a bit.

“I’m like ninety percent sure.”

“And the other ten?”

Bucky shrugged at the question, eat his last bit of curry, trying to look unsuspicious. Steve sighed, like he knew that this was going to happen—and he did, he knew. Natasha’s amused smile just got wider.

“Bucky.”

“What? My sis brought Alpine to the apartment again! It’s partially not my fault.”

“Partially?” This time, it was Natasha asking. “You know damn right that cat never get along with Sam.”

Bucky played with his spoon, looking like he didn’t want to answer that question. Natasha just lifted up her eyebrows with a knowing smile.

“I actually ask her to yesterday.”

Steve looked like he wanted to groan out loud and he nearly did. “ _Bucky_.”

“In my defense, I miss her a lot because I couldn’t meet her last holiday.”

Steve sighed, _loudly_ , and Natasha whistled.

“This is going to be fun.”

Steve’s reaction is a little different though.

“Don’t come dragging your sobbing ass tomorrow.”

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows again, looking like he wanted to pout--and he might if Steve and Natasha let this went on. “But we have science together tomorrow!”

“Don’t come dragging your sobbing ass tomorrow in chemistry tomorrow.”

“But, Steve—!”

“Bucky.”

When Steve whipped out that disappointment eyebrows™, they all knew the argument was over. So while Bucky was scowling, very deeply, Natasha laughed at the scene.

“Why are you making those ugly expression?”

The trio looked up to see that Sam passed their table, still holding to some files and folders with his hands, looking busy. He dropped them all at the side of the table before taking a seat beside Bucky—because he was sitting there alone and no other reasons, _no_ —and practically stole the milkshake from Nat’s grasp.

“That doesn’t taste sweet, at all.” Sam handed back the drink to Natasha with a frown. “What did you add to it? Actually, no, I don’t want to hear it.”

“I may or may not spilled some vinegar in it.”

All the boys at the table looked disgusted over the drink and Sam looked like he was going to throw it all out.

“And I may or may not tempted to spill some of this into your papers if you don’t take it out off my face.”

Sam shook his head and tidied up the papers he dropped a bit, shielding it from Natasha.

“Are those cards I am looking at, Wilson?” Bucky asked, because Sam didn’t usually just threw some random cards with his so-called important papers.

“Oh, they are tarot cards,” Sam answered easily. He gathered the stack of cards into a nice looking pile. “Perhaps you want a reading?”

“But that’s—” Steve paused for a second, squinting to see the logo at the back of the card. “—that’s pokemon, isn’t it?”

Pretending like he didn’t hear Steve’s comment--that made the rest of them looked suspiciously at him--Sam just picked a random card and slide it into Bucky.

“Oh! You got a magikarp!” Sam’s face was just pure fake excitement before it slowly turned into something more mischievous. The table were quiet for a while, not understanding what was happening.

“It means _fuck you_.”

All they heard was Sam cackling and the the man and his papers were gone, probably off to some duty.

“Oh,” said Bucky, looking stunned and still with the pokemon card in his hand. “He is _so dead_.”

Natasha took the card from Bucky, standing up and sipping from her gross milkshake and walked away. “That’s a good one.”

Steve sighed tiredly. There is no single of his friends that were _normal_.

* * *

“What is that snack for, my friend?”

Bucky gave the plastic bag full of snacks a glance, gave Thor another one, and shrugged.

“Snacks are running out, I want to stock up again,” Bucky said easily. He threw the bag to his locker carefully.

“You are not skipping class just because this is physic, right?” Bruce asked, pretty worried at his friend. He had been on detention last week and manage without one this week.

“You don’t understand how boring physic is, Bruce.” Bucky picked up his physic books from his locker, showing that he won’t be skipping today. He did closed the locker’s door a little bit harder than he should be, but he was bitter because he will be in physic for another period, with Mr Pym teaching, and Sam fucking Wilson as his chairmate. “I prefer biology.”

Thor seemed to beam at that, agreeing that biology is the superior one, making Bruce rolled his eyes at him.

“Then if you are not skipping, then what’s the snack for?” Bruce insisted because it was weird for someone to go out to buy snacks in the middle of school hours. Snacks that he could just buy on the way home. “Oooh, is that Sam’s snacks? Because you guys are going to the assignment Ma’am Carter gave us?”

Bucky stared at him, shocked at his accusation, it seemed. Bruce still didn’t know if he was true or not. Thor just seemed confused.

“Isn’t that good, Brucie? Bucky is just being a good friend for Sam here!” Thor had exclaimed, looking like he was oddly proud of Bucky.

Bruce shook his head though, knowing his friend. “No, you do not just slipped out of school to buy snacks that you can just buy on the way home. Unless,” Bruce paused, staring at Bucky with an eyebrow lifted--not looking smug, just mostly questioning, “you didn’t want Sam to know you bought that just for him.”

Before Bucky could even react, Bruce knew he hit the mark. Sadly though, he didn’t have the satisfaction to see enough of his reaction because Sam showed up suddenly.

“Yo, Bruce, Thor!” He waved the the couple before noticing Bucky’s bitter face. “Barnes, why does your face look like it had been through hell?”

The brunette grumbled something that Bruce guessing, only Sam could hear.

“Alright, alright, I take that back. Actually, Bucky, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

_Ooohh, this is it, this is it_ , Bruce thought, finally relieved that his friends were finally getting it. They had been dancing around each other long enough, probably through the whole time they were in high school. Thor seemed to notice that too because his facial expressions changed.

Bucky didn’t have the chance to react though, because Sam himself cut him off. “Because you obviously landed on your face.”

Bruce really wanted to laugh, he _wanted to_. But Bucky’s reaction is just priceless it made Bruce pity him.

“Oh, Wilson, do entertain me.” Bucky raised an eyebrow, probably annoyed. “How come you’ve been so nice to me lately.” It wasn’t even a question, Bruce knew that. The words was out full of sarcasm it was dripping to the floor.

Suddenly, Bruce felt like Thor and him had been the third wheel here.

“What do you mean?” Sam’s expression mimicked Bucky, challenging.

“I don’t know, you just,” Bucky made a vague gesture with his hand, trying to convey his sarcasm that seemed went through Sam’s head, “seem nicer than usual.”

“Well, do you want me to punch you in the face?”

At that, Bruce did laugh—he swore that he heard Thor stifled a faint laugh too. When the duo snapped their head at him, Bruce held his hands up, and then slowly walking back, followed by Thor.

Faintly, he could hear Bucky yelling, “Just so you know, you won’t hear the end of it in physic!”, and Sam’s response, “You are _not_ going to disturb me at class!”

“They bicker like my parents does,” Thor suddenly said to him while they were walking to class, “like a couple that had been married for thirty years.”

And Bruce couldn’t deny that, especially when it was true.

* * *

When Sam came to school today, everyone else seemed weird. Not like weird _weird_. Like when suddenly all the students turned into Fury with the eye patch and weird moustache—Sam may or may not had a night terror because of that _shut up_ —no, this wasn’t like that.

It was just everyone stared at him, almost like knowingly, like Natasha did.

Especially Natasha.

The red hair just took a look at him, looking amused, and then went to pat Sam on the shoulder before walking away.

“What? Natasha!” Sam had called before her, but Natasha didn’t look back.

And now everyone else stared at him weirdly.

Sam just want to know _what’s wrong for god’s sake_.

“Okay, spill.” Rhodey had been unprepared for the sudden exclamation. In fact, he startled before giving him a look that sounded like, “What?”, to him.

“Why the hell are you people looking at me like that?”

“Like that like what?”

Sam threw him the best ‘seriously?’ look he had ever managed. Rhodey snickered at him, knowing what his friend meant already.

“Do you seriously don’t know why everyone is staring at you?” When Sam shook his head no, Rhodey couldn’t help but laugh.

“What? What’s so funny?” Sam exclaimed, a little bit louder that he had meant to. “I don’t understand what’s funny about this.”

When Rhodey seemed to recover from his thundering laugh, he poked Tony that was getting to his lockers, just beside him. “Hey, hey, this boy is wondering what’s wrong with him.”

Tony seemed confused at first, but after a few seconds, his face brighten up.

“Well, Wilson. Am I imagining this or did you just get your shit together?”

Sam sighed tiredly. He knew going to Rhodey wouldn’t help. “Not helping much, Tony,” he voiced his thought.

“Seriously, I don’t see anything wrong with me,” Sam frowned. He had checked his body, clothes, bags, even lockers, everything.

“Really? You don’t know what’s happening?” Sam shook his head. That made Rhodey and Tony looked at each other.

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t help you much,” Tony said, looking like he wanted to laugh. He threw his whole bag in the locker and shut it closed. “Go figure it out yourself.”

Sam frowned at them, but it didn’t stop the two from walking away from him, leaving him still confused.

“Hey, Sam!”

When Sam turned to the source of the sound, he was met with a bright face of a blonde and a scowl from a brunette. He threw a look at Steve that was replied by a ‘he didn’t get much sleep I think’ look back.

“Looking bitter, James,” Sam greeted the man anyway which was replied by a mumble of something and, “Fuck off, Sammy.” With that, Bucky walked away past them, probably looking for his locker.

When Sam looked back at Steve, the blonde was already looking at him weirdly. But he didn’t actually asked anything about Sam, so he let it pass.

“How did your morning go?” Sam asked while Steve opened his locker and fiddled with his bag.

“’M afraid that the rain would stay until morning, so I woke up earlier,” Steve said with a rather annoyed look. “Turned out that it didn’t.”

“Well, at least, I didn’t catch the bus wet because the rain.”

“Speaking of rain,” Steve looked away from his bag this time and looked at Sam instead, “how did you went home from Bucky’s? You are not sick, right?”

Sam smiled a little because Steve was a good friend like that.

“Nah, the bus stop isn’t that far from Bucky’s anyway. But I wear a jacket now to prevent me from getting sick, or it’s more like my ma forcing me.”

“Mhm,” Steve replied, but he didn’t look convinced at all. He seemed like he was thinking about something and Sam swore he could saw the moment something struck to him.

“Oh!” Steve exclaimed excitedly. “Oh! It makes sense now!”

Sam threw him another ridiculous look. Everyone did seem to act weirdly today.

“What makes sense?” Sam asked, hoping that he would get something from Steve.

“Are you guys finally together?” Steve asked him, more excited than before he was vibrating with it. Sam just threw him another look which translated to him being confused now.

“What? Who is finally together?”

But it seemed like Steve didn’t hear him at all. The blonde shook him excitedly and his face looked like he wanted to squeal. Sam wasn’t getting it.

“No, man, what the fuck is happening?” Sam cut Steve in the middle of his ramble because if Sam let him, it was going to be _a day_ long.

“You can’t lie to me this time, Sam!” answered Steve, not answering the question at all. “Tell me how it went!”

But before Sam could even answered—with another questions because no, Steve, shaking me like that and yelling at my ears are not explaining things—Natasha appeared.

“Rogers, you are going to make Sam puke,” she said with too much smugness in her tone. “Let him go. We can interrogate Bucky instead.”

Steve beamed at that and finally let the poor man go. Waving at him like a maniac with Natasha practically dragging him away.

“What’s wrong with that guy?” Sam mumbled, fixing his jacket. His hands went through the fabric one more time while his brain was working itself, wondering what was up with his friends.

It wasn’t his jacket, by the way. Just yesterday—yesterday! Can you believe it?—Sam got this jacket from—

_Oh, wait._

Sam stopped his motion entirely, his body went rigid. The next second, he was sprinting to the boys bathroom, searching for a mirror.

_No wonder everyone is acting weird today_.

The jacket was navy blue, dark, but with even darker shade for the sleeves and cuffs. It had the school’s logo in the left side on front, but his worry was on the backside of the jacket.

It had ‘Barnes’ written all over it.

_So that’s what everybody has been looking._

* * *

“So you gonna wear that jacket all day?”

Sam glared at Clint who was clearly grinning at him now. Yes, Sam’d wear it all day because one, it was a little bit windy outside and, two, it was a nice jacket—no, it had nothing to do with the fact that it was Bucky’s. So, yeah, he wore it even when it had Bucky’s last name all over it.

“What? He gave it to me and I have his permission to wear it if that’s what you are talking about,” Sam huffed before going back to his work. He had to give it back to Mr. Fury before the bell rang and Clint wasn’t helping at all.

“Nothing. I just think that’s a little bit bold for a couple who just date for a day,” Clint said easily, ignoring the glare that was directed at him again. He actually laughed this time. “I mean, by this move, you are breaking a lot of girls and boys’ heart, dude. I can see a lot of them staring at us right now.”

Yes, Sam was aware of that, thank you, Clint, but still, he looked around at the library and he found a lot of students shying away, hiding their face with book in hands.

“And I’m aware by the fact that those people are James’ people,” Sam said defensively. Clint sighed at him and Sam started regretting his choice to let Clint joined him for the work.

“At least it’s cute that you are on the nickname stage already.”

Sam threw a confused look at that.

“What? James and Sammy aren’t pet names for you?” Clint retorted, full on grinning and _still not helping with the papers, goddamnit, Barton_. “Nobody had the nerve to call Bucky that.”

“Instead of fussing with my dating life, why don’t you help me with the papers because it’s your job, Barton?” Sam rolled his eyes, passing some of the said papers to Clint who took it with a pout—that did not look cute at all because he was a full grown seventeen years old.

Suddenly, Clint’s gaze changed, looking past Sam. He didn’t have the chance to talk about it though because the person revealed himself, putting a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Still up to dinner this night? My ma just asked me to make sure,” Bucky said, looking too excited than usual. Sam nodded and told him to tell Mama Barnes that he said hi and then Bucky left him with a pat on his neck and a wave towards Clint.

That meant that the two of them were left in silence in the library.

“If you are not aware, I want to inform you that a lot of students are glaring at you right now, Sam.”

“ _Fuck_ them.”

* * *

“Hey, hey, James.” Sam poked Bucky at his sides insistently, making the latter finally turned their head. “Put this up at there,” Sam pointed to one of the walls in the stadium while passing the big banner, “this is for your baseball team, for god’s sake.”

Bucky looked annoyed, but he still took the banner. “But you are the committee, chairman and all of that.”

“Yeah, and I have another ten plus plus teams to babysit.” Sam rolled his eyes, shooing Bucky away to go to his team, to put up their banner. Bucky had the nerve to murmur, “But you are my boyfriend.”, before hurrying away.

“Oh, you guys are comfortable enough to flirt in school?” Natasha suddenly asked from beside Sam, despite being quiet nearly the whole time.

“Yeah.” Sam seemed to realize his mistake before added, “No. No, Nat, we are not flirting.” He glared at Natasha who had the nerve to grin at him.

“Oh, really?” Natasha teased him again. “So you don’t mind that guy looking at you then?”

Sam raised his eyebrow, looking around to see who Natasha meant. “What guy?”

“That guy. That one.” When Sam looked at the direction Natasha pointed to, they guy who was currently staring at him smiled at him, charmingly, as if he didn’t just get caught staring.

“Oh, he had the nerve,” Natasha added, amused. “And he is good looking, I will give him that.”

_Good looking?_ That was a really high praise coming from Natasha, but Sam had to admit that the guy really was.

“Isn’t that T’Challa? The pitcher from the Wakanda school?” Sam said, recognizing the guy. “I talked to him at the registration.”

“Well, that’s fortunate because he is walking towards us as we speak.”

And that was true because when Sam turned his head again, he was met with a six feet tall bulk of muscle. He looked up a bit—because yes, he was not six feet tall like the other guy and no, he wasn’t _short_ —to see T’Challa offering a dashing smile.

“Hi, Sam. Nice to see you again.”

* * *

When Bucky joined his team again, he threw the roll of banner towards Rhodey who was the closest to him. “What are you guys into?”

“Nothing,” Rhodey answered, a little bit muffled while he was trying to move the heavy thing out of his face. “Just you being smitten with your new boyfriend.”

Bucky frowned at the statement. “I’m not being smitten.”

“Seriously, everyone here can see how Sam got you in his hands,” Clint added, helping Rhodey to lift the banner than threw it at Bucky again—who shied away from the attack letting it roll uselessly to the side.

“You two are going to be that couple who practically eye-make out everytime you meet in the hallway, aren’t you?” Pietro chimed in, grinning widely.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Why are we talking about my dating life? Aren’t there any other topics for you guys to gossip about?”

“That’s what Sam said! Wow, you guys are seriously in tune with each other,” Clint exclaimed, poking at Bucky while slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“Be careful, Clint. Sam might see you,” teased Peter, tuning in with the others ti tease Bucky.

Bucky rolled his eyes again. He wasn’t hearing the end of it from the team soon for sure. Especially because of that one time when he denied ever liking Sam.

“Sammy is not the guy who get jealous,” Bucky huffed, folding his hands in front of his chest. “And don’t tease him about this.”

“As much as I love that guy, I’m more scared of you.”

Bucky glared at Clint for that statement. The latter took a step back, holding his hands in the air, and grinning. “Have you ever heard of brotherly love?”

Suddenly, Rhodey was snapping his fingers in front of Bucky’s face and then pointed to another direction, at Sam to be exact. Sam with another man. The two was chatting animatedly and Bucky could clearly saw the adoration in the other’s eyes. Natasha was there too, clearly observing the interaction between them and going to tell Bucky all about it after school. Bucky still gritted his teeth at the sight though.

“It’s only been a day and your man is being targeted by another guy,” Pietro commented, followed by Peter ‘ooh’-ing.

“That’s T’Challa if you are wondering. Pitcher, I think. Wakanda school,” Clint said, looking amused at the sight.

“Wakanda? We’re in the same batch as them for the tournament,” Rhodey added.

“Right,” Bucky muttered lowly, not pleased. The other four just looked at each other, knowing too well.

(“Looks like we found the jealous guy in the relationship,” Clint whispered to Rhodey later, when they had put up the banner together. Rhodey smirked at the thought, head turning towards the direction of Bucky who was currently with Sam, practically hovering over him, and glaring towards T’Challa. “That match with Wakanda is going to be fun.”)

* * *

“Is your boyfriend this competitive before?”

Sam had to answer with a resounding no on that question because no, Bucky wasn’t the guy who got competitive, excluding the moments when he would get something useful from it. So, yeah, his behavior right now was questionable. He suddenly looked so fierce when his team had to face the Wakanda team in the final.

“No.” Because what would Bucky get from the competition? It wasn’t like he was suddenly excellent at the game—he was _always_ excellent, but he was never this eager or serious.

Sam was once again surprised by the sudden yell of excitement in the stadium. Everyone was cheering and he had to admit he was excited too—it was his boyfriend’s game after all.

“Home _fucking_ run!” the commentator exclaimed and his voice boomed through the field, making some of the students cheered again. Sam had lost count on how many home run that had happened. Did this game even follow the basic rules of baseball?

“I wonder what went through Bucky,” Scott commented from beside Sam, looking as excited as the other students. “He looked energized today.”

Energized was an understatement.

“So, care to tell me why?” Sam asked much, much later, when he was in the locker room with Bucky and his team changing clothes and packing up. Bucky just scowled at the questions—or is that his default expression by now, Sam didn’t’ know—, looking like he didn’t want to answer.

“It’s T’Challa,” Peter blurted out before Bucky glared at him. The kid just grin widely, not regretting his action. Clint gave him a high five while Pietro laughed.

“Finally, someone said it,” Rhodey sounded relieved when he said it. “You have to know how tense it was in the field, Sam.”

“What’s wrong with T’Challa?” Sam turned to Bucky, raising his eyebrows.

“He is the fucking problem,” Bucky mumbled, looking away from him. The team shared a good laugh and was rewarded by Bucky’s glare once again.

“So, remember the technical meeting day?” Uh oh, Bucky looked like he wanted to tackle Pietro when he said that. Pietro didn’t budge though. Sam’s eyebrows met in the middle, trying to remember the event of the day.

“What happened in that day— Ohh, oh.” Sam turned to Bucky and raised his eyebrows in amusement once again. “Really, James?”

“Really, Sam. You have to know how confused T’Challa looked when Bucky glared at him for the whole game,” Clint grinned at the memory.

Sam shook his head at that, not believing the actual reason of it. “James, I’m honored an all of that shit, but that’s a ridiculous reason.”

Bucky opened his mouth to defend himself, but closed it again when he found nothing to say. He still scowled though, looking not pleased. Sam always found this part of him was rather funny—he sometimes did this even before they started dating—but he knew he had to do something before the bad mood developed into the duration of the day. So, he stepped up and whispered something to Bucky, pat him on the shoulder, and left.

The rest of the team just looked at each other in the eye, shrugging when Bucky still grumbled about it, but they didn’t fail to notice the smile growing in his face.

Later when Sam checked his phone, he had an urgent message from Rhodey.

_So, care to explain how you calm his bad mood like that?_

Sam grinned at that. He thought about it for a second before started typing.

_“You are better than some random guy from a weird ass school”_

_And ice cream_

_Usually do the trick_

Not a minute later, Rhodey had sent him another message. Sam laughed at it and sent him a reply.

_Suddenly, I regret asking_

_Yeah_

_You should have known better, man_

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't forget to check [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/27dis), or just search 27dis on tumblr!)


End file.
